Chaos in College
by Bizarre Dreamer
Summary: Sesshoumaru is going to college in an attempt to escape his family, only to end up being followed by his brother and father. Sess thinks that school will turn out to be hell, but can he find his own little piece of heaven in the chaos that insues? Sess/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Sesshomaru sighed, and looked around his now nearly empty room one last time. He moved into the dorms today, and started college the next Monday. Originally, college was supposed to be a chance to get away from his family, but it was becoming apparent that it wouldn't happen. His younger half brother had somehow managed to graduate early, and would be following him to college. If that wasn't bad enough, their father had also taken a position as the new Dean of the school. What had originally sounded like heaven was quickly sounding like hell.

His brother and father wouldn't be arriving until later in the week, so he would still have some measure of time away from them. He gathered the rest of his things and began the journey to the dorms.

Mori's P.O.V.

Mori groaned as her mother nearly suffocated her with yet another hug, "Mom! It's just college! I'll only be on the other side of the city! Really, there's no need to be so upset about this when I won't actually be that far away!"

"I'm sorry Mori," Her mother sniffled, " It's just that my little girl has grown up so fast! Soon you'll be mated with little children scampering around…" Her mother let out another loud sob.

Mori rolled her eyes, mating was a long way off for the inu youkai. She doubted any male would ever want her for a mate, and she'd told her mother as much over the years. Not that it mattered. She wasn't in any hurry for a mate…and certainly not for children!

"Whatever mom, look, I need to get going so I can get settled into my dorm. Look, I'll call you later, after I'm all settled in. And besides, I'll have plenty of friends with me! Kagome and Sango are going there too. So's Rin and Shippou. Hell, even Miroku will be there…not that that's a large comfort." Mori trailed off, and quickly hugged her mom and kissed her on the forehead before making her escape.

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Sesshomaru was on his way to his new room, after picking up the key from registration. He had a room in the new co-ed dorms, though he had assumed that the co-ed meant only that girls would also have rooms there, but not actually share rooms with boys. Though, the new dorms had been an idea of his fathers, so who knew? Sesshomaru frowned at the thought of his father, he wasn't sure how the bastard had managed to get the position of Dean, but he sincerely hoped he was sacked.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his room and blinked. He'd originally toured the old dorms, and they were nothing like this new dorm. The room had a full bathroom, a small kitchenette, a small common area, and then off to the side there were two medium sized beds. Well, at least he wouldn't have a cramped one room dorm room. Hopefully his roommate would be acceptable.

He claimed the bed on the right side of the room, and then made his way back down to begin bringing the rest of his things up to his room.

Mori's P.O.V.

Mori smiled in thanks to the woman at the registration desk and made her way in the direction of her room. She was on the second floor, so she only had one flight of stairs to go up to get to her room. She was mildly surprised at the expanse of her room, but pleasantly so. She noticed that her roommate had already been in, as there were bags littering the right side of the 'bedroom'.

She quickly set her bags on the left bed, and was getting ready to open the door when it opened from the other side. She stared, wide eyed, at the inu youkai on the other side of the door. He looked faintly familiar, with long silver hair and golden eyes. "Um, hi, I suppose you're my roommate then?" She asked quietly, quickly stepping out of his way.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Sesshomaru blinked at the girl before him. She was obviously inu youkai, much like himself, but she had black hair with red highlights and silver/green eyes. He moved into the room quickly and set his things down. He held out his hand, "I guess I am, at that. My name is Sesshomaru, and you are…?"

She took his hand gently, shaking it firmly, "Mori. I'm Mori. I kind of thought they were kidding about the co-ed thing."

Sesshomaru gave a bitter laugh. "I had originally thought so as well. No matter. We could try to get it changed if you wish, though I doubt it will do any good."

Mori raised one eyebrow, "Oh, why's that?"

"I strongly suspect that my father is behind it. He has taken up the position of Dean, and has apparently attempted to maneuver me into the position that he so chooses. It is not unlike him to do such a thing." Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders.

Mori blinked, "That would explain why I though you looked familiar. Your dad would really do that?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Somehow, I believe this will be only the beginning. For once, I actually feel bad for my half-brother. I believe he will get the worst of father's attention. On the other hand, it may be fun to watch him suffer…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hey guys! Thanks for the reveiw and all the story alerts! It isn't amazingly long, but, I'm still working into it. Hope you like it!

Though Sesshomaru didn't know it yet, Inuyasha, at least, had decided to come early, having left their house only hours after Sesshomaru himself had left.

Inuyasha glared at his new roommate, "Look wench, stay the hell out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours, and I'll try and get my room switched. Stupid bastard of a father probably thinks he's being really funny…" The last was grumbled under his breath as he pushed past the 'wench' and made his way to the registration desk.

Kagome fumed, who did this guy think he was? As if she actually wanted to spend any time with someone so rude. She had already brought all of her things up to her room, but had yet to put things away. She sighed, deciding that she didn't want to be in the room when the asshole came back. She grabbed her purse and her cell phone, quickly making her way to the door as she called her friend Mori.

Mori quickly started sifting through things, trying to locate her phone. Upon finding it, hidden under two bags and a blanket, she answered it, not noticing the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Mori, please tell me you have time to come get a coffee with me?"

"Hey, Kagome. You kind of sound like shit, no offense. But yeah, I already managed to get everything up to my room, so I can come with you. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the lobby? There's a coffee shop on the edge of the campus, not too far from our dorms."

"Cool, I'll be down in five."

Mori quickly slipped on some shoes and grabbed her phone and purse, then made her way out of the bedroom and towards the door. A voice from the common area stopped her.

"Going somewhere?" Sesshomaru asked, not even bothering to turn around so that he could watch her.

"Yeah, I'm going to coffee with a friend…I shouldn't be out too late." Mori blinked at the back of his head, did it really matter to him if she was going out?

His only response was a slightly muffled, "Hn," before he apparently lost interest. Mori rolled her eyes and exited the room quickly, more than happy to escape the too quiet roommate and the even more silent room. She might not have been a chatterbox, but would it have killed him to talk a little bit?

Upon reaching the lobby, Mori quickly made her way to one of her best friends, Kagome, and gave her a hug. "You got stuck with a guy too then?"

Kagome huffed, "Yeah. It sucks, because he actually is really cute…but apparently he only has one mind set; arrogant, egotistical, rude male. At least I didn't end up with Miroku as a roommate. I invited Sango, since she actually did end up with Miroku."

Mori blinked wide eyes, "No way. Oh, poor Sango. I'm not sure she'll ever be free from the lecher. So I take it this is more or less a 'bash the roommate' coffee date?"

Kagome grinned as Sango came up, "Yeah, this is going to be a 'bash the roommate' coffee date. Can you think of a better way to spend your evening?"

Inuyasha glared at the human woman in the dorm registration office, "What do you mean, you can't assign me another room? My father is the Dean!"

The woman didn't look phased in the least, "I'm quite sorry Mr. Takahashi, but your father's express orders were that you share that room with your current roommate, Miss Kagome Higurashi. I am unable to do anything about it. You will, if you insist on trying to get a different room, have to take that up with the Dean himself. No one else is in a position to change your room." The woman then turned away from the fuming hanyou, and he knew he had been dismissed.

Inuyasha grumbled about his father being an insensitive bastard all the way back to the lobby of the dorms. Upon entering the lobby and seeing its inhabitants, he smiled, fully intending on annoying the shit out of his brother. "Hey Sess, did you miss me?"

Sesshomaru groaned and looked up towards the ceiling, "Kami, what have I done to disdain you so?" He closed his eyes briefly and turned to glare at the hanyou that was currently doing his best to mock Sesshomaru's entire existence. "By all means, half-breed, remove yourself from my presence before I call that horridly annoying human woman that seems oh so fascinated with you."

Inuyasha huffed, "Oh please, is that your greatest threat now?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "No, but father might miss you if I killed you…lord knows your mother would miss you. Then I will have to listen to their incessant whining."

Inuyasha grumbled, his brother was clearly not going to allow him to annoy him to death, and if he couldn't annoy him to death, he didn't want to be around the asshole any more than he had to be.

Kagome, Mori, and Sango at around a booth in the quaint little coffee shop sipping tea or coffee and munching on scones. Kagome glared at a group of high school kids that were watching them intently, then turned to the rest of the girls, "Ok, who wants to go first?"

Mori laughed lightly, "Mine's not so bad. His name is Sesshomaru, and he's an inu youkai, like me. Apparently, he's also one of the Dean's sons. Aside from being kind of cold and standoffish, he's really not that bad…Except that he hardly talks…at all." She sighed, momentarily thinking about the demon in question.

Kagome giggled, "Well, I'm pretty sure I got the younger brother…His name is Inuyasha, and I'm pretty sure he was put on this earth to annoy the shit out of me. Apparently, he has no manners, addresses most women as 'wench' or 'bitch' and has the audacity to yell at me for something that obviously isn't my fault. I mean, seriously, why on earth would I actually want to share a room with someone as inconsiderate and rude as him!"

Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder, "At least you don't have to worry about being molested in your sleep! I caught Miroku trying to push the beds together before I left... I'm seriously having issues with sharing a room with him. On the off chance I accidently kill him; it will be in self defense!"

Kagome and Mori laughed, and Kagome sighed, "I just want to know who the hell is plotting against us."

A/N - I hope you guys like it! Reveiws are most appriciated and loved! 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted to this story! It means a lot to know people are actually reading it. Updates will probably be a little slow...I want to work towards getting two or three chapters done before I post again, but I'll most likely post with in the next week or two...On to the story!

While the most of the group were, indeed, wondering who was plotting against them, said plotters were enjoying a rather nice cup of coffee on the other side of the city. The parents of the group of students were meeting to see how their plan to tame, settle, and get their children paired off was going. Of course, said students didn't know that.

Kagome, Sango, and Mori headed to the cafeteria after their coffee, hoping to find some food, and meet up with Rin, another of their friends. Mori spotted her quickly, and noted that Shippou, another of their friends was seated with her. The two of them waved as the group of girls made their way over, saying hi briefly before going to get trays of food.

Sango groaned as they made their way back to the table, "I swear that Lech is keeping tabs on me and following me everywhere!"

Mori chuckled, "Considering this is Miroku we're talking about I would not be surprised… He always was very good at stalking."

"He's also good at groping women, being perverted, and getting himself into trouble. None of which are actually admirable qualities." Kagome grumbled as they drew ever nearer to the table.

Miroku, AKA the Lecher, grinned widely as the three of them sat down at the table, "Ah, Sango dear, I knew you couldn't stay away from me for too terribly long. To deny our hearts the pleasure of being close…"

Sango cut Miroku off mid-sentence, "Look Lecher! I didn't come back to see you! We're meeting up with Rin, stupid! Keep your hands to yourself and stay on that side of the table, and I won't have to kill you, got it" The girls were now seated on one side of the table, Rin on one end, then Kagome, with Mori next to her, and Sango next to her. Shippou and Miroku were seated on the other side, much to the lech's displeasure.

Miroku looked like he was about to reply when he apparently saw something interesting over Mori's shoulder. He then began to wave and called, "Hey! Inuyasha, come sit over here!"

Let's take a look at the cause and effect, shall we? Cause: Miroku calling over Inuyasha. Effect: Kagome trying to strangle Miroku while Sango and Mori both glared at him. Of course, this would not stop said hanyou from making his way to the table.

In fact, said hanyou seemed to find said lecher's predicament quite funny, "Hey Miroku, what'd you do this time? On second thought, maybe I don't want to know…Oi! Wench! Stop trying to strangle the pervert!"

Another look at cause and effect, yes? Cause: Inuyasha calling Kagome 'wench'. Effect: Kagome abandoning her quest to strangle the pervert and starting a new quest to strangle her roommate. Of course, this couldn't possibly be a party without the one and only Sesshomaru, now could it?

"As amusing as I find it to see a human woman strangling the half-breed, I must insist that you release him. Father might not give me my part of the inheritance if the thing dies." With that, Sesshomaru quickly yanked Inuyasha just out of Kagome's reach by the collar of his shirt.

Kagome, however, did not take kindly to her prey being yanked away from her, "I don't give a flying shit in the sky what your father will say! Give it back! I wasn't done killing it!"

Miroku, meanwhile, instead of going to the defense of his friend, had quickly crept to the other side of the table, where a now distracted Sango was kneeling on the bench. His supposed 'cursed' hand was currently rubbing her backside. Everyone else paused as they noticed Sango's eye twitch, a sure sign that something horrid was about to happen to everyone's favorite pervert. The echoes of the slap that ensued could be heard through the entire cafeteria.

Ten minutes later, a still fuming Sango and Kagome sat quietly pouting while the pervert, the hanyou, and ever Sesshomaru himself sat across from them. Sango continued to grumble, "Don't you have some other poor freshmen girl to bother? You can't possible have asked them all to bear your children yet."

Inuyasha snorted, "You still doing that Lech? You do know that's never gonna work, right?"

Kagome glared daggers into him, "Don't you have somewhere else to be too? Like, anywhere that isn't near me? It's bad enough I have share a room with you!"

Mori sighed as Inuyasha glared back at Kagome before he started talking to Miroku. "Just think Kags, you can still try to kill him in his sleep if you have to…Or, you could always try that thing with the beads that Keade taught you, if he gets too out of line."

Kagome brightened considerable, "Oh, hey! I totally forgot about that! Thanks Mori! I think I'll start on that tonight, as a just in case… Or, maybe I'll go work on that now. I'll see you guys later!"

Sango ran to catch up with her, pleading the other girl not to leave her with the lecher. Rin giggled, "You would think, that after all the years he's been doing that to her, she would have finely gotten used to it."

"Ha! Not a chance, she has to be one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. Anyways, I should head back up to my room too…I kind of need to finish putting things away, otherwise I won't be able to get to my bed tonight." Rin giggled again as she watched Mori hurry away, another slightly agitated demon following close behind her.

Sesshomaru blinked at the oblivious girl as she began to make more of a mess of her things as she tried to put them away. "Girl! Shouldn't you try to organize this…before your things begin to take over my side of the room as well?"

Mori paused and stared at him, "It is organized…I really just have to work on putting it away now."

If she had organized it, it made no sense that Sesshomaru could see. "And, pray tell, how is this organized?"

Mori sighed, "Ok, look, that pile there are clothes I commonly wear, that pile is clothes that I don't wear often, those are my bathroom things, that's hair and makeup, and the rest of it is random. Now, unless you intend to help me, be quiet and stay out of my way! Otherwise, I'll never get to sleep tonight!"

Mori blinked at his retreating back. He had quickly scooped up her bathroom supplies and was currently hauling them into the bathroom. She hardly understood him, he did such odd things. One minute he was ignoring her existence, and the next he was looking over her shoulder at everything she did. She sincerely hoped the demon began making some kind of sense at some point.

A/N Thank you for reading, and please, please review! I welcome questions and constructive help, even ideas you think might fit well! Until next time,

Bizarre Dreamer


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to DeucesAreWild for being a constant reviewer! And thanks to Me and Gaara 4ever for being my only other reviewer! I really love getting reviews, and I know that I have a few subscribers. I'd love it if more of you reviewed! It makes me more likely to update!

Sesshomaru blinked mildly at Mori, who wasn't paying him any attention at all. She'd been reading that book for over an hour now, and she made noises every so often. Sometimes they were like a snort of derision, and other times she was giggling like it was funny. Her hand covered the title of the book, so he had no idea what it was. He just wanted to know what was so damn amusing about the book! And now she was laughing once again!

Mori glanced up from her book, which happened to be some completely silly romance novel, when she heard the demon across from her growl. She raised an eyebrow. He was glaring at her, looking frustrated, and one step away from shredding her book. "Um, is there a problem Sesshomaru?"

"Yes! What is that blasted book you're reading? Let me see it!" Sesshomaru practically growled at her.

"Um, it's really just some random little romance novel I borrowed from Kagome and, HEY! Give that back! I wasn't finished!" Mori's words fell on deaf ears, as the other inu youkai had already snatched the book and was scanning the pages.

His intent expression was quickly replaced by mild surprise and a raised eyebrow. "This is what you've been reading so intently? It is…positively…stupid. Worse than that actually. It is redundant. Why on earth are you reading this…junk?"

Mori glared at him and tried unsuccessfully to snatch the book back. "I happen to like reading that junk. It gives me something to do that doesn't make me think too much! Give it back!"

"Hn," was his reply as he tossed the book back to her and made his way out of the dorm room. She glared at his back before continuing to read her book. It wasn't her fault he thought the book was junk. It was amusing, though hopelessly inaccurate, and it killed her boredom for the most part.

Sesshomaru wandered the grounds disdainfully. He'd spent more of his time watching his new roommate do absolutely nothing interesting than he had ever wasted on watching another person. It was like he was constantly waiting for the girl to do something interesting. Or more interesting. It was as if he was fascinated with her in a way he had never been before, in a way he didn't really want to be. The girl drove him insane at times, and at others completely ignored him. He wasn't actually sure what was worse.

Mori had met the girls at the coffee shop again for another round of roommate bashing. Rin had joined them this time.

"I can't say that I really have any complaints. Shippou is a great roommate. He isn't intrusive or anything!" Rin exclaimed, clearly happy with the boy as her roommate.

Sango huffed, "Lucky! I caught Miroku going through my underwear drawer! I'm even almost positive that he stole a pair! I can't find them anywhere. Also, last night I woke up to him leaning over me!"

Kagome grinned, "Sorry Sango, but it's better you than us. You can handle him. Rin and I would freak out, and Mori would be likely to kill him."

Mori blinked innocently, "Who, me?"

They all snorted. Kagome sighed, "At least Miroku can be sweet when he wants to. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha was dropped on his head too many times as a child. He doesn't know the meaning of the word manners! He's constantly grouchy and mean, inconsiderate, and he refuses to call me anything but Wench!"

Mori rolled her eyes, "Sesshomaru has complained about him a time or two. Apparently they don't get along. I'm convinced that if Inuyasha's parent's wouldn't miss him, Sesshomaru would have already killed him. I can't believe they're related, they seem so different."

Kagome nodded, "I literally ran into Sesshomaru yesterday…I think if he hadn't realized I was your friend, I might have been skinned alive. Is he always so angry?"

Mori blinked, "Really? Hm. Yeah, he generally has two modes; angry and bored. Although, he did make fun of the book you let me borrow. He called it junk! I mean, really, I know it's just a silly little romance novel, but really, junk? And he spent an hour just staring at me before that while I was reading it! I mean, I just don't get him at all…"

The girls spent another hour or so complaining before heading back to the dorms and preparing for yet another night with the roommates from hell, excluding Rin, who got the sane one…

I would absolutely love is you could find it in your hearts to review..-sniffles dramatically while making puppy dog eyes- Pretty Please?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - As requested by DeucesAreWild, I have attempted to make this chapter longer. I am trying. This is more of a side story for me. My primary stories are Cinema Bizarre stories (a German band) so this one is usually the last story on my list of updates. I'll try to make sure the chapters are at least 1000 words from now on though!

Mori glared at her roommate. He had stolen yet another of her books, this one was actually a manga. "Why do you insist on reading books that are completely un-noteworthy? They are a complete waste of time!"

"Look you big jerk! I happen to like reading for fun! Just because it doesn't have any educational value does not mean it's a waste of time! I happen to use reading as a way to kill boredom and keep from being completely homicidal!" Mori continued to glare at the inu youkai, her hands on her hips as she stood before him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Hn, is that so? And who, pray tell, are you avoiding killing due to such a book?"

Mori's eyes narrowed, "Couldn't possibly be you, could it? Nothing you do could possibly be aggravating enough for me to want to bash your head in or strangle you. Of course not! You hanging over my shoulder since I got back from the coffee shop yesterday isn't annoying at all! Neither is your fascination with staring at me when I do completely normal things! Goodness! Don't you have something more important to do than annoy the shit out of me?"

He snorted, blinking mildly at her, "I do share this room with you. It is not my fault you do not do anything of interest."

"You're impossible! If I don't do anything interesting, why are you always bugging me?"

"Maybe, I am trying to prod you into doing something out of your usual routine, which, is completely lackluster. Watching the half breed is often more entertaining than watching you!"

"Then why don't you go and watch said half breed and leave me to my manga!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, and tossed her manga to her. He turned and started making his way to the door, "Perhaps I shall. Don't do anything too interesting while I'm gone."

Mori glared at the closed door for a moment before there was a knock at it. She made her way over to the door, opening it to see Sango. "Hey Mori, can I hide here for a bit? The lech is too afraid of Sesshomaru to look for me here, so I might be safe for a bit."

Mori smiled slightly, "Well, at least that idiot roommate of mine is good for something…Of course you can hide here. Though, Sesshomaru isn't in, so if Miroku runs into him, he might come looking here…"

Sango grinned, "Thanks, if nothing else it will be a short reprieve."

"So, what did the pervert do this time?" Mori asked, plopping down on the couch with Sango following suit.

"He's spent all morning grabbing my ass and proposing to me. Though he has stopped asking me to bare his children…"

"He stopped making passes on other girls yet? Or is he still doing that too?" Mori asked, cocking her head to the side.

Sango blinked at her, "Come to think of it, he really hasn't been making passes at other girls…at least not since we started sharing a dorm."

"It just proves the rest of us right. Miroku really does have a serious thing for you. No matter what you say, the boy has it bad for you. If you really asked him nicely to tone it down, he actually might." Mori nodded once, as if in affirmation.

Sango snorted, "Sure Mori, whatever you say… So, what's going on with you and the Ice Prince?"

Mori sighed, "I don't have a clue. He's been hanging over my shoulder watching every little thing that I do since I got back from hanging with you guys last night. Every time I turn around he's there! He was even only a few steps outside the bathroom when I got out of the shower! I realized that he could hear me singing, and that that was why he was standing there…He didn't say anything about it, but he's been watching me even closer now!"

"Wow, well, at least he isn't stealing your underwear. It's funny though, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to pay that much attention to anyone so openly!"

"I know. That's what I thought. He even told me I was uninteresting!" Mori exclaimed, exasperated.

They both started at the sound of the door opening. Mori sighed as Sesshomaru walked in and raised an eyebrow at them. "The lecher is looking for you, I am sure you are aware."

"Ugh, yeah. I suppose I should go deal with him before he figures out where I've been hiding." Sango muttered, quickly making her way to the door.

Mori glared briefly at her back before turning her glare to Sesshomaru, "Ok, you ran off my friend, is there any particular reason why?"

"I am annoyed, and wish for silence. You alone make hardly any noise, but your friends can be quite loud and obnoxious." Sesshomaru frowned slightly, taking the spot next to her on the couch.

Mori snorted, "Oh, and who annoyed you that you weren't allowed to kill?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head briefly to one side, "The half breed was the first…and I can't kill him because Father and his mother will miss him and complain to me about it. The lecher was the second. I refrained from killing him as I am aware that you call him 'friend'. Though, what kind of friend that pervert can be has yet to be seen."

"You actually didn't kill Miroku because he's my friend?" Mori was intrigued, that Sesshomaru would do such a thing on her behalf was insanity.

"Is that not what I said? I may have frightened him a little, but, he is unscathed. Though the half breed did come quite close to being a sacrifice to the Kamis. He has been more than atrocious enough to anger my beast." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned back more firmly into the couch.

Mori snorted, "Right then…by the way, what did you do to Kagome? She seemed frightened of you…"

"Kagome? That would be the half breed's woman? I pity her. She should not have to endure him. I merely glared at her a little, nothing more."

"And Miroku? What did you do to him?" Mori asked the silver haired male. She wanted to know what the hell he did to her friends.

Sesshomaru winced slightly at the memory. What he had neglected to tell her was that after the hanyou had left his presence, or rather, he left the hanyou's, the lecher had come to annoy him about the where abouts of Sango. When he had told the lecher that he knew not, said pervert made one very big mistake.

-Flashback-

Sesshomaru stood very still, counting slowly back from ten mentally. "Do not know where she is hiding, probably somewhere she does not think you will look."

Miroku's eyes lit up, "Really? That means she is most likely in your dorm room with Mori! Hm, I wonder if Mori would notice one pair of missing underwear?" Miroku, who was paying hardly any attention, did not expect the youkai in front of him to react violently.

Sesshomaru's hand shot out, wrapping itself firmly around his throat. Miroku grabbed at the hand that was strangling him and stared fearfully into red tinged eyes, "You will refrain from going near our dorm room. You will the girl's undergarments alone. And you will certainly not touch Mori an any inappropriate way! If you do, the repercussions will be severe! Do you understand?" Miroku nodded frantically, and Sesshomaru dropped him, before walking away.

-End Flashback-

"I have done nothing to the pervert that would hurt your friendship with him, or him. He is quite unharmed, if not a bit frightened." There, he thought, that was not a lie.

Mori got the distinct feeling he was omitting something from her but merely frowned at him before picking up her manga. She would find out sooner or later, Miroku, after all, did have a big mouth.

A/N - I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And thanks for your reviews ( I haven't been replying to them with the reply button because it will take too long...silly dial up...) I really hope you keep up on them!

Me and Gaara 4ever - XD Poor Mori indeed! I almost feel bad for her...almost. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer!

Neko - I'm so glad you smell potential with the story! I don't plan on making it easy for them...Miroku and Sango may just end up together first!

Royal Kitsune - Thanks! Some of it I have plotted out, and the rest of it I'm making up as I go.

DeucesAreWild - I'm working on making the chapters longer, just for you! Thanks for reviewing every time!

SoniaKawai - Thanks! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

MoonlitNite - As aforementioned, this story is usually the last to get updated out of the several I'm working on. I am working on it though!

Joker's Lover - I'm glad you like it! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Ok, I know it's been forever since I updated. I really am sorry. It's been a difficult last couple months for me. I've been sick constantly, and on a different pill every time I turn around to try and get me better. Plus, I was transfering to another college. On top of that, I had a huge case of writer's block for all of my stories on every site I'm on. So, for two months, none of my six stories got updated. The good news is that I somehow managed to get past my writer's block, and am now bringing you a wonderful update! Ok, so wonderful might be pushing it...but on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any publically recognizable characters, settings, ect.**

The last weekend before the beginning of term was a trying time for Mori and the girls. Apparently, the boys were ganging up on them. Miroku was avoiding Mori, but following Sango around everywhere. Inuyasha was being particularly gruff towards Kagome, who actually hit him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper at one point. Sesshomaru alternated between hanging over Mori's shoulder and avoiding her. Rin was the only one who had it easy. Shippou, apparently, had very few annoying qualities.

Everything seemed normal that Saturday morning, but, of course, that didn't last. Mori had been eating breakfast with Kagome, Rin, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku (who wasn't really awake). She'd been trying to get Miroku to tell her what Sesshomaru had done to him that he was avoiding her. She asked him just like she had every other time she'd seen him. She hadn't really expected an answer though.

Miroku blinked sleepy eyes at her as he answered her, "He strangled me and threatened me for talking about wondering if you'd miss one pair of underwear…then he told me to stay away from your dorm room and I'm not supposed to grope you. Though, I'm not sure what all was covered under that one…"

Mori blinked at him for a moment before calmly getting up from the table, pushing her food away. She brushed past Inuyasha with a set look on her face, causing the hanyou to give her an odd look as he sat down at where she was sitting moments before. "Do I even want to know why she looks like she's about to castrate someone?"

Sango blinked at him, "I'm pretty sure it's your brother she's going to castrate for threatening Miroku."

"Aw! We're going to miss it!" Inuyasha whined.

"That you actually want to see your brother be castrated is a testament to your weirdness." Kagome said, frowning at him. His only response was an unconcerned shrug.

Mori was pissed. She was beyond pissed. Not only had he threatened her friend, really threatened him, but then he had _lied_ to her about it. She might have been able to disregard the threatening if he had just told her what he had done fully when she asked. He would be lucky if he survived her wrath.

She stomped past several other students, all of whom gave her a wide berth as she made her way up to her dorm room. She opened the door, stomped inside, and slammed the door again. Sesshomaru, who was seated on the couch, did not jump, or show any indication that he knew she was there.

Mori narrowed her eyes as she loomed over his sitting form. "Just where do you think you get off threatening my friends like that?"

Sesshomaru looked startled. He opened his mouth to answer, closed it again, and appeared to think over his answer very carefully before responding. "Are you referring to my run in with the lecher?"

"Perhaps you remember the run in where you were strangling him, and threatening him?"

Sesshomaru winced internally, "He was not harmed."

Mori's eyes narrowed further, flashing red dangerously, "Perhaps, if you had simply told me exactly what took place, I could over look the fact that you threatened my friend."

"I simply did not want you to be upset with me."

Mori growled at him, "So you **lied** to me? That was supposed to not make me upset?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows, "I was not aware that you would react this way, or, for that matter, that you would ever find out."

"And that somehow makes this ok?"

Sesshomaru was quickly realizing that he was doing nothing but digging the hole deeper for himself. He sighed, "What would you have me do to make this better?"

Mori stared at him for a moment in mild surprise. She had actually expected more of a fight. "Just like that you think you can simply make it better? You threaten a good friend of mine, and then lie to me about it, and you think you can simply make it better?"

"Perhaps I cannot undo the damage I unknowingly caused, but I can attempt to make amends. Or would you prefer I simply let you be angry for a few more days before I attempt to make such amends?" Sesshomaru asked, looking completely serious.

"Yes I still want to be angry at you! I have every right to be angry with you! And you can start making amends by apologizing to Miroku. Even if he did deserve it, you still can't just go around threatening my friends! They're my friends!" Mori continued to glare at him with renewed anger for a moment before stomping off to the bathroom.

About an hour later Kagome called another 'Roommate Bashing' party at the coffee shop which was becoming a regular haunt for them. Rin hadn't felt the need to attend as she had promised Shippou she would watch some movie with him, and anyways, Shippou was apparently the epitome of the perfect roommate.

Mori stomped in and plopped down on a chair next to Kagome and across from Sango. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "You're still angry at him?"

"Yes! You can't honestly have expected me to forgive him for threatening Miroku, then lying about it! Really, it was completely uncalled for, the whole lot of it!" Mori exclaimed, looking more flustered by the moment.

"I think he has a thing for you. Otherwise, why would he have gotten so upset about Miroku wanting to steal a pair of your panties?" Sango said, tilting her head to the side.

Kagome nodded, "I have to agree. Inuyasha even complains about him not being any fun to pick on any more. He said that last time he wanted to get a rise out of him; he actually had to mention something about Miroku wanting to get in your pants. Inuyasha came back to the room with a black eye and a split lip."

Mori stared at her in disbelief, "Maybe he's just PMSing?" she said hopefully. She sighed, "Why was this meeting called anyways?"

"We actually wanted to make sure you hadn't killed him yet…" Sango said, trailing off.

Mori glowered, "I haven't…yet. There's still more than enough time."

Kagome shook her head at her, "Is it so hard to believe that he might actually like you? Or is it that that is exactly what you're afraid of?"

Mori picked at a napkin on the table, "He could have any girl in the school…probably any girl period. Why on earth would he want someone like me?"

Sango grinned at her, "You're completely right. Your friends alone should be enough to drive him off. Then there's your mood swings, your twisted sense of humor, the way you can never keep your things neat, and even your weird taste in music."

"There is** nothing **wrong with my taste in music!"

Kagome ignored her, picking up Sango's list where she left off, "If he does mate you, he'd have to deal with you bringing in the neighborhood strays including the cats that you're so fond of. He'd have to put up with your insane family. And don't forget that he would have to actually attempt to get along with the lecher!"

Sango giggled as Mori glared at them. Then she stopped laughing, and her face turned more serious, "But really, in all seriousness, you aren't a bad catch. You're caring, loyal, honest, and reliable. You're always there when someone needs you. You're pretty, no matter what you say. You can be reckless, and especially when you're defending your friends. That's not even half of it. Trust us; we've known you for years."

Kagome smiled at her, "Let's face it, you could totally do so much worse than Sesshomaru."

Mori rolled her eyes, and was about to reply when a deep voice beat her to it. Mori winced internally as Sesshomaru spoke, "Do much worse than Sesshomaru for _what_ exactly?"

**Review Replies**

_**Me and Gaara 4ever**__** And Neko : I may use that frying pan comment in a later chapter. There wasn't really anywhere to put it in this one. I hope you're feeling better! **_

_**Royal Kitsune : I fully enjoyed writing about an angry Sesshomaru last chapter, and enjoyed writing about an angry Mori even more this chapter. XD**_

_**DeucesAreWild : I'm trying to keep up some sort of **__**consistency with chapter length, since my updates have been so sporadic.**_

_**Kiriari : I'm glad you liked it!**_

**A/N : I hope the chapter wasn't too horrid. Even if it was, review anyways? Reviews make me smile XD I meant to make it a bit longer...Sorry about that. I just couldn't resist stopping it there...gives me somewhere to start the next chapter! XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long, but things have been crazy. My internet connection her is really crappy, so I'm hurrying to post this before it shuts off again! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Mori turned slightly in her seat to look at him. Without missing a beat she said, "As a roommate of course. Just look who Kagome and Sango got stuck with! Anyways, I just remembered, I promised Mom I would call her tonight, so I have to get going…"

Sango and Kagome shook their heads as their friend practically ran out of the coffee shop. Sesshomaru turned to them with a raised eyebrow, "While you have most unfortunate luck with roommates, I do not believe for a second that that was what you were comparing me for. By all means, enlighten me."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Ha ha, well, um, look at the time! Sango can tell you all about it! Bye!"

Sango yelled after her, "Damn it Kagome! Get back here! This so isn't fair!" When Kagome was no longer in hearing range, Sango turned to Sesshomaru nervously.

He stared at her, obviously waiting for an answer. "Well, human, I'm waiting."

Sango gulped, "Ok, well, don't take this the wrong way, but…Kagome and I sort of think you have a thing for Mori. Ok! Now you know, bye!" She had already started backing away, and as soon as she finished talking she rushed off, nearly knocking over several patrons of the coffee shop.

Sesshomaru stared after her in absolute shock. He had no idea humans were even close to that perceptive, and he certainly hadn't thought that his growing affections for the girl were so obvious. Hell, if the humans knew, than the miserable half-breed would have known for certain! And if the half-breed knew, he was almost certain to tell their father! Sesshomaru plopped down in Mori's vacated chair in a most uncharacteristic way. He huffed, letting his head fall into his hands.

Mori stared nervously at the dorm room door. Eventually, Sesshomaru would have to come back to the room. She briefly wondered just what the other two had told him to keep him out of the dorm room this long. Of course, it was barely 1PM, so maybe he was trying to kill Inuyasha. It seemed like he wasn't doing nearly as much of that lately. She fidgeted hopelessly for a moment longer, then jumped when the doorknob turned.

She stared at Sesshomaru like a deer caught in the headlights as he came through the door. He blinked at her mildly as he closed the door gently behind himself. "Problem, Mori?"

Mori blinked rapidly in an attempt to look innocent, "Not at all...I'll just…read my manga…" She scampered quickly over to her side of the 'bedroom' and found a manga to read…upside down.

Sesshomaru snorted in amusement, briefly wondering if he should simply let her be, or comment on it. He waited several moments, trying to discern whether or not the urge to comment on the upside down manga would pass, and finally decided that it wouldn't. "Have you always read your manga upside down, or this a new venture for you?"

Mori's head snapped up to look at him, "Huh?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and strode over to her, taking the manga gently from her hands, turning it right side up, and replacing it in her hands. "I believe you will find it easier to read this way."

Mori's cheeks flushed as she quickly buried her nose back into her manga, murmuring her thanks. She glanced back up from her manga to see where her imposing roommate had gotten off to only to find that he had moved to sit on the couch with his own book. Something told her it was likely to be a long afternoon.

Sango sat with Kagome in Kagome's dorm room, looking guilty. Neither of them had spoken a word since Inuyasha had let Sango into the room, rolling his eyes the entire time. Inuyasha sat on a chair across from the couch where both girls were. Apparently the silence was getting to him, as every few seconds he began fidgeting. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright! What gives? Why do you both look like you've drowned a dog? Was it Sesshomaru? Because if it was, you really shouldn't look so forlorn. You did the world a favor!"

"Well, see…no, we didn't drown him. Where'd you learn a word like 'forlorn' anyways? I thought that that might be a bit out of your scope of vocabulary." Kagome said, glancing around nervously.

"I didn't graduate early being stupid, ya know. Besides, you make it sound like even though you didn't drown Sesshomaru, you certainly did do something to him. So, out with it!"

Kagome 'hmph'ed at him, "Well I didn't do anything to him! If anyone did, it was Sango!"

"What was I supposed to do? Tell him I didn't know when I did? He would have killed me!" Sango exclaimed, flailing her arms around wildly for a moment.

Kagome glared at her, "Well you didn't have to admit to him that we thought he had a thing for Mori! She has to share a dorm room with him you know!"

Sango had been just about to retort when Inuyasha interrupted, "You did what? I mean, we all know he has a thing for her, but you can't tell me you were actually stupid enough to admit that we knew to him! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Kagome blinked slowly at him, "You mean, you actually knew?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, "Uh, no shit. I mean, I'd suspected before the Miroku incident, but after that, I was positive. The only other things I've seen Sesshomaru that protective of are his inheritance and his hair. His damned inheritance is probably the only reason I'm still alive. If he didn't think dad would keep his half of the inheritance, I'm pretty sure the bastard would have already killed me!"

Sango stared at him, "So, not only were we right, but now he knows we're right. So the only thing that will keep us alive is that Mori likes us. Well shit."

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, you should have known that if I hadn't said anything the topic was off limits. The up side is now I don't have to pretend I don't know. Hell, this might actually prod him into doing something about it." Inuyasha shrugged.

Sesshomaru frowned at his book. He could feel Mori's eyes on him, as if she didn't know that he would know that she was watching him. At first, it didn't bother him, but the longer she did it the more he replayed Sango's words. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, his eye twitching slightly. "Girl, hasn't anyone ever told you that staring is impolite?"

Mori snorted, "Like you don't stare at me when you don't think I'm looking!"

"I never said I didn't."

"Why do you, anyways?" Mori asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Sesshomaru feigned innocence, "Why do I what?"

Mori glared at him, "Fine, be that way!" She went back to reading her manga and ignoring him.

Inuyasha glared at everyone he passed in the hallway on his way to his half brother's dorm room. Somehow he had been conned into going to make sure the two of them hadn't killed each other. More like black mailed. Kagome had threatened to tell his father how rude he was, and, while it was probably an idle threat, he did not want Kagome to have any contact with his father.

Inuyasha hesitated outside of the door, and finally knocked, completely certain that he'd rather be just about anywhere but where he currently was.

Mori blinked at the door, then at Sesshomaru, then back at the door. "Are you going to answer that?"

"No."

"Why not? You know he won't go away until you talk to him."

"I have no desire to speak to the half-breed at this time. If you do wish to speak to it, you are more than welcome to answer the door yourself."

Mori huffed, getting up to talk to Inuyasha. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh, "Kagome and Sango blackmailed me into making sure you hadn't killed each other."

"What are you talking about?" Mori asked curiously.

Inuyasha looked like he was getting ready to answer, but stopped short when Sesshomaru came to stand behind her. "Half-breed, you may tell Mori's friends that we are both quite well, and they may cease worrying. Now leave."

Inuyasha gulped, nodded, and took off. Mori stared after him for a moment, then turned to Sesshomaru. "And just what was that about?"

"The half-breed is delusional, that is all."

"Right. And why were Sango and Kagome concerned about us killing each other?"

"The matter is…currently under investigation."

Moira stared at him as he wandered back over to read his book. It didn't seem like she was ever going to truly understand her roommate…probably not even close.

**A/N - Please, let me know what you think! If I realize there's a lack of interest, I might quite working on this one for awhile. **


End file.
